


I Can Make You The Queen

by Tmmtaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichi Rei lives an average life with her parents. Her school is average and she fits in fine. Her ego could be a little bit too much for people to handle at times, but she's happy. However she finds herself in a coma, but she's not aware. Yeah she's unconscious. Kinda. She's in the Naruto world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made on wattpad and I thought I'd Share! Hope you like it!

Rei

'Crap! I can't believe how late it is.' I thought as I ran through the rain. My black school uniform was soaked with rain water.

'My mom is gonna kill me...' The thoughts ran through my head in a blur. My phone was soaked too. "This really isn't my day is it...." I wanted to scream and curse with my frustration.

Tears filled my eyes. "I don't even know where I am." The street signs were all unfamiliar. "Kowaidesu...." ( I'm scared ) My instincts said find someone, but my brain was dead set against it. Strangers terrified me.

I fell to my knees. My thigh-high socks ripped a little but it didn't matter. Nothing would get better sitting here, so I stood. "I'll cross the street... Look both ways and..." I started to cross the street, and made it halfway there when light blinded me.

An hour later

Dara ( Rei's dad )

"Where is she!?" I called as I slammed open the hospital door. My wife came behind me trying to calm me down, but she too had tears in her eyes.

The nurse at the counter sighed and ushered us over. "Can you please keep it down." She sighed again. "What's the name of who you're looking for? I'll find out where she's being held." We nodded. "Her name is Rei Ichi. She's 13, black hair, most likely in a black school uniform and thigh high black socks." My wife rambled. The lady nodded.

"Your daughter I presume is being held on the third floor second room. Her condition has been stabilized and she should be fine. She has a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and will probably be a little roughed up." She nodded. "You can see her if you like. Though, she's sleeping. The doctor up there will surely be more updated, but she seems fine."

We left that instant. Now walking, we headed towards the elevator, worried to death about our daughter.

When the elevator beeped and opened on the third floor we scanned for the second door. There was a doctor sitting outside the door. "Mrs. and Mr. Ichi I presume?" We nodded.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter has slipped into a coma. And quite honestly, we don't know when she'll wake up. It could hours or years.." He hung his head disappointedly.

"A-a coma!?" My wife, Alexis stuttered. I would have done the same if she weren't there. I squeezed her hand tightly and she squeezed back. I wanted to cry.

Rei

I came to in a place I didn't recognize. "W-where am I?" I asked and sat up.

"So you're finally awake." A voice sounded behind me. I shot my head over so quickly my neck protested painfully and I hissed.

The man behind me grabbed my shoulders and I tensed. "You took quite a hit there young lady. Are you ok? Should I take you to a hospital?" I know he says that but I feel fine. "I'm fine. But where are we?"

He sighed. "Were in my village, Konoha. My name is Hatake Kakashi." he held his hand for a hand shake.

 

"K-Konoha?" I shook his hand as I thought. 'I've next seen that town on the map before' "Is it close to Tokyo?" It was a pointless question because it seemed like a whole new country. "Are we even in Japan?"

Kakashi scrunched his eyebrows. "Japan? We're in the Land of Fire." The man just sighed.

Taking a better look at my surroundings, I was in a hospital of sorts. "What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?" As I tried to think back to the night before, I got a headache, and hissed in pain.

"Are you ok? Do you need help? I can call the nurses." Kakashi worried and stood up.

I shook my head at his worry. "I'm fine but thanks... My head hurts, that's it." I reassured the masked man. He nodded and sat back down.

He looked awkward at the situation. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to question you. Is it alright if I do it now? Or should I do it later?" He asked politely.

"Now is fine." I sat up in my hospital bed, grateful nothing more came with the action like pain or nausea.

Kakashi nodded and took out a notepad and a recorder. "Ok. We'll start simple." He stated and switched the recorder on.

He did as he said and started with simple questions like my name and how old I was. Of course I answered honestly. "My name is Rei Ichi and I'm 13 years old."

After a while he asked stuff like what I was doing before waking up on the side of a Konoha road. Also if I knew of a group of people called 'Akatsuki'? I think that was what they were called.

We talked for an hour or so before the nurse ushered him to let me rest and my memory would come with it. "Thank you for your time Mrs Ichi. I will talk to the Hokage and arrange a place for you to stay after you're discharged."

I didn't know who the 'Hokage' was, but I assumed he was the one in charge and should trust his word on it, and nodded.

A few days passed and my wounds were now fine. I was discharged just yesterday. Kakashi kept his promise to find me a place and that's where I was now. Sadly they didn't have enough information on me to place me alone (I didn't want to in the first place anyway) but they placed me in a stranger's home which still scared me.

The person I was staying with was some guy named Sasuke? He didn't have parents with him but apparently he's a responsible kid. He'd be able to support us. Plus, it didn't hurt that I'd find a job.

Currently, I'm standing in front of the apartment he's staying in. It seemed too big for a teen though... I sighed and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, a boy about my age appeared. He had onyx eyes that seemed to hold a lot of pain, his skin was almost white, and his jet black hair looked like it had serious bed head.

"Um.. My name is Rei... The Hokage assigned me to your house until further notice. I have a paper if you want proof.." I felt horribly uncomfortable under his stern stare. "Um..." before I could continue, he opened the door wider for me to enter. However, he said nothing. 'This'll be uncomfortable living here.'

I sighed already missing Kakashi's warm presence. Sasuke walked all the way to what I assumed would be my room. "Thank you." I said cautiously. All I got in return was a nod. Then he left. "So much for being friends.." I mumbled.

The room was very bland. I also had no other clothes. Honestly there was nothing to do other than sigh. All there was, was a bed with a mattress. "Why me... I guess I should probably find a job. Maybe, I could borrow some clothes from somewhere. But where..."

Maybe Kakashi would have something. Just as I thought that, Sasuke came back. He held some clothes in his hands. They are a pair of white shorts and a blue turtle neck. "If you want we can get you real clothes later. But for now that'll have to do."

I only nodded. his voice didn't sound that bad. Why didn't he speak often? Huh. Oh well. "Thank you." I thanked before bowing my head respectfully.

"Dinner will be in an hour. We're going out so get changed. Those ripped tights are too revealing so the clothes I brought will be better." He turned around. "Shower is out the door to the left." he looked satisfied and left the room.

Maybe it won't be so bad here. I let myself smile before going to the bathroom to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Who made this ramen recipe?! Because they need a standing ovation! Lord, this this ramen is phenomenal! I just kept stuffing it in my mouth. One mouthful after another. 

My eating spree was interrupted by Sasuke annoying voice saying. "If you eat one more bowl of ramen, I'm not gonna treat you. Dang you're hungry tonight." My eyes widened in shock. 

I couldn't eat anymore!? That.. that's terrible! My lips pushed forward and I put my chopsticks down on the table, too upset to eat anymore. Bowing to Mr. Ichiraku and started to leave towards Sasuke's apartment. All I heard in the dark night was Sasuke's groan and a slam of money on the table.

Soon Sasuke had caught up to me and we walked side by side. I was humming "I Write Sins Not Tragedies." While Sasuke was looking at me with an unamused look on his face. His eyes roll, yet I see a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"I chimed in with 'haven't you people ever heard of, closing the ___ d*mned door?'"

Sasuke tilted his head. "What the heck are you doing?" He gave me a weird look. I swung my arm around his shoulder as if I were drunk. Laughter escaped my lips and I kept singing, but now a different song. "I feel so untouched right now! Need you so much somehow! I can't forget you! It's not enough to say that I miss you." I wasn't a terrible singer but I wouldn't be making it to Hollywood anytime soon.

I loved to sing. Singing was one of those things that brought joy into my life, and I want Sasuke to share some of that joy with me now. However all that happened was an uncomfortable look on his face and a tense Sasuke.

But, if you looked into his eyes deep enough, you could see the amusement in his emotions of the scene. That my friends, is good enough for me. I gave Sasuke a wink and proceeded to skip down the dirt path.

We arrived at the apartment as it was getting dark enough for a human to have trouble seeing. Shrugging off my jacket, I continued to walk to the door and close it. No conversations were made following the singing. I was ok with that. It wasn't like the silence was awkward.

It was a silence that I could get used to. He was there and I knew it, but we didn't have to talk.

'This world needs more silences like this' ,was my last thought before drifting to sleep.

-First Day of the Academy!-

Hearing the clanging of pots and pans wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to in the morning. Sasuke's stoic expression didn't help me either.

"Whyyyy? Can't I just go tomorrow?? At least five more min-" I groaned, but screamed before finishing as the pot and pan smashed into each other making me go deaf. My body wouldn't keep still and I wobbled a little.

Sasuke only sighed. "Academy starts in an hour. If you need to know how to get there, you better be ready in fifteen minutes or you're left behind." Then he walked right out the door to get dressed himself.

"Ugh! Even when whisked away from home, I have to go to school!" I yelled angrily at the world.

I got dressed relatively quickly. My outfit consisted of a while dress and black tights with my black and white converse. Me and Sasuke picked many outfits like it before ramen. Then out the door I went to see Sasuke and head to me first day in the academy.

What I didn't know, was that the year was almost over and If I wanted to pass with Sasuke, I'd had to do done serious cramming and training. Why me? Why is it always me?

I don't know why I wanted to pass with him? He was mean, had no respect for me, and straight up ignored me in class.

Luckily, I did make some friends. Some smarter and more willing to help me sure, but friends were the best thing to have when away from home with no way to get back. Hyūga Hinata agreed to help me study at her clans complex which would really help at the moment. Naruto, who was a huge idiot, was really sweet, and gave great hugs was what brought a smile to my face. Then Shikamaru was the laziest if them all. He was a sweet guy though.

With these three with me, I'd be unstoppable in this world of ninja! Hahahahaha!!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been weeks now. The Hokage dictated that I should just stay with Sasuke until I'm old enough to move out, or I have the money to buy my own apartment. Not a bad deal if you ask me. Sasuke isn't a bad housemate. He's tidy and all that.

But, I missed my parents... They were probably worried sick about me.. I didn't want them to be worried because I was ok, but I don't know any way to get back..

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's loud voice saying it was time to go. "I'm almost ready!" I called back as I shoved my foot into my converse.

The Academy was going well for me. Hinata taught me how to control my chakra so I'm as good as anyone else in the academy now when it came to smarts. She could definitely lead the academy as a teacher in the future.

Something I noticed about Hinata, was that she obviously had the cutest crush on Naruto. When he looked in our direction her face started to turn the lightest shade of pink. Kiba, was just a flirt all around, but him and Akamaru make a great team. Shikamaru wasn't completely lazy. He was a genius. If he tried he'd be the genius of our class, not Sasuke.

Iruka-sensei came into class today smiling. "Who's ready for the graduation exam? Get prepared, we start in five minutes." Then he walked to a different room where we'd be taking our test. I knew that it would consist of a Jutsu we learned here in the academy.

We hadn't learned many Justus, but I was pretty good at the few we did learn. Hinata trained me until I was nearly out of chakra twice a week. I took deep breaths many times. Hinata have me a reassuring smile and started to speak. "H-hey... After we graduate, if we graduate I guess... Y-you can come over to the Hyūga c-complex were having a celebration p-party..." She stuttered quickly.

My face held a warm grin as I nodded. "That sounds great!" Hinata smiled and nodded too. "G-great! It's my turn to go s-so I'll see you l-later ok?" She reassured as she walked to the other room to take her test.

I thought I was ready but now that Hinata was gone I was having second thoughts. My hands were sweating a lot. A hand found my back and rubbed it softly. I looked over to see Shikamaru.

My face started to heat up. He stared into my eyes and blinked. I didn't know what he was up to so all I could do was stare into his eyes. "Gosh. Women are so troublesome." he muttered and pointed back towards the door with his thumb. "It's your turn, you know."

If it was possible, my face heated up even more. "O-oh... Thanks!" I walked away with my head hanging low. "G-good luck, I guess... Rei." I heard Shikamaru say as I opened the door. I looked back and grinned. Throwing up a thumbs up, I left.

The room for testing was empty except Muzuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei sat with a bunch of ninja headbands. I took a deep breath and they told me to do the clone Jutsu, and my hands were shaking. If I failed then I'd have to retake the academy without anyone I knew.

They looked impatient at the me and it made me just that much more nervous. Taking another deep breath and remembering Hinata's encouragement, I made the hand sign.

"Clone Jutsu!" I called and three perfect clones. "Y-yatta!" I screamed excitedly. The two nodded and Iruka handed me my genin headband.

I took it with a bow and left the room. Leaving the building doing a happy dance, I went to find Hinata. "Hinata! I passed!" I yelled looking around for the young Hyūga. She heard me and came out of Ino's parents flower shop. "C-congratulations! C'mon the party at my house still stands!" She pointed out happily.

Laughing now, we walked to her house on the other side of Konoha. Suddenly the thought occurred to me. What would Sasuke think? Would he worry? Nah. He won't care.

 

Well.... Before we start... Let me say, I was wrong. Very very very wrong.

I was enjoying myself at Hinata's. We had a giant chocolate cake to celebrate becoming ninjas. Hinata got weapons and other supplies for missions.

Now we were sitting in Hinata's room just talking about being ninja and squads. "Hinata.. do you know why we have to be put into teams?" I asked curiously. Hinata smiled and started to explain. "As you are now, could you beat a chūnin? A Jounin?" I shook my head. "My father said that if you work as a team, you'd have a stronger chance."

My eyes widened in understanding. "That's a cool fact." I pointed out. Then a thunderbolt struck the ground somewhere creating a loud boom! sound. I hadn't even noticed it was raining.

We looked out the window to see it was storming pretty bad outside. "Wow.. How long has it been like that?." Hinata shrugged.

Then a slam echoed through the house. Not a crash. A slam.   
"W-what's was that??" Hinata questioned nervously. She told me to wait as she went to check it out.

I heard angry shouts but I couldn't hear what was said, then Hinata's bedroom door shoved open. Surprised, I screamed and stupidly closed my eyes.

"I found you." A familiar voice whispered scarily and I squeaked.

"I can't believe you would scare me like that!" I screamed as a soaking Sasuke and I were walking home. "You're the one that disappeared without telling me." Sasuke countered.

I just shrugged. "I didn't think it would matter much to you." I peeked over at him and saw the tiniest bit of hurt cross his face. "Yea. You were alright to think that." We walked in a very awkward silence the rest of the way home. Might I add, it was still pouring outside and Sasuke was stupid enough to forget the darned umbrella, so we were walking in the cold rainy storm.

Fear of how Sasuke probably detested me overwhelmed me and I tripped over my foot. I could feel my knees and elbows scrape against the path. "itai..." I groaned in pain as I stood us. Sasuke looked over at me. The look on his face made me flinch. "How clumsy, I have bandages at home. Try not to fall anymore until then." He commented as he walked away.

I sighed as I pulled myself to my feet. My knees were bleeding and they ached as well. Noticing my knees were covered in dirt I brushed them off. Then the rain stopped, yet I still heard it.

I looked up to see Shikamaru holding an umbrella over my head. "You look pretty roughed up. Women are so troublesome. You fell am I right?" Shikamaru assumed correctly. I could only nod. "T-Thank you.." I stuttered as my teeth started to chatter.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged off his dry jacket and placed it on my shoulders. "Where's Sasuke? Isn't he taking you home?" Shikamaru asked looking around. "Yea. He's up ahead, not sure where though.."

I heard Shikamaru mutter something under his breath, but before I could ask, I sneezed. "Stay here, I'm telling that jerk Sasuke that you're coming to my place. This is no way to treat a girl, as troublesome as they are.." Rge. He ran off in the direction Sasuke went.

He wasn't gone long. A minute or so, but I felt cold. "C'mon Rei-chan. I'll take you to my house. My moms making some hot potato soup, you can take a shower too." He took my hand and pulled me from my crouched state.

I felt guilty. "I'm sorry you got wet too.." I apologized and he sighed. "What are friends for? I honestly don't know. Just can't walk away from you like that, ok? Don't worry about it." We walked less than two minutes before me reached the Nara complex. A feeling that I was intruding washed over me, but I followed him anyway.

His parents came to greet Shikamaru at the door right as we opened it. "Shikamaru! You're home! How are the groceries?" I looked to his hand and he was holding a bag of groceries, I hadn't even noticed. he held them up. "Who's your friend? We didn't know she was coming."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is Rei, my friend from the academy." I bowed respectfully and took my sandals off in the entranceway. They bowed slightly, welcoming me. "That idiot Sasuke is looking after her, but as you can see, she's scraped up with no umbrella. The jerk basically kept walking when she tripped. So I took her with me to get her better before sending her home." Shikamaru explained boredly.

"Well, I'm Yoshino, and this is my husband Shikaku. Dinner is about ready, Why don't we throw your clothes in the dryer, and you take a shower. You'll catch a cold in those wet clothes." Yoshina offered. I nodded gratefully.

Unfortunately, by the time I came out of my shower, my clothes had only just gotten thrown in the dryer. Meaning I had no clothes to change into.

I had no idea what to do so I stayed in the bathroom. A few minutes later, a knock came on the door. "It's Shikamaru. My mom told me to give you my oversized clothes for now. I don't want to hear complaints. It's better than being... well you know."

My face turned scarlet and I unlocked the door to take the clothes.

The rest of the night came without a hitch. I even left the residence feeling refreshed. They are really sweet. I was loaned a spare umbrella and was welcome to come again. "Thank you!" I called as I ran to Sasuke's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

It took longer than I thought to navigate around Konoha to find Sasuke's apartment. I had ended up wandering for almost an hour.

Once I finally got there, I was rather exhausted mentally. If I didn't know my way around this place yet, I'd be seriously angry. After all that, I just wanted to lay in a bed.

Sasuke opened the door, looking angry. Ok scratch that, pissed. "Does it take that long to eat and take a shower?" He asked sternly. "No." I answered simply, and sucked under him and started towards my room.

When my arm was grabbed, my temper flared. He had no right. Sure he let me live with him, but I doubt he cared. The thing is, he treats me like his pet! Without the love. I would never be his equal, I was a chore to take care of, and he expects me to follow his unbending will!

This pent up anger, on top of the exhaustion, made me snap at him. "Why do you even care? Just let me go! It took me over an hour to find this place by myself. I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with this sh*t!" That was the first time I swore at him.

He let me go after that and I marched up to my room without a regret in the world. He deserved it. Everything that was nice from him was from the Hokage. I knew that much. He never told me but I knew. I wasn't that stupid.

Maybe I should ask if I can stay with Hinata instead. If I'm not wanted here then maybe I should leave. "Why me?" I tried to pull myself together, but it felt everything was wrong.

I was in a new place, without my family, without a true home, without knowledge of anything that's going on around me. I made new friends but they're from a different world than I was.

They worried about surviving and proving themselves to be as powerful as their parents and other ancestors.

Me? I worried about math class, that cute boy in my class, and what I'd have for dinner that night. Such a drastic change was scary.

The door had opened without my knowledge. I hadn't even noticed until I felt warm arms around me and tears on my knees. "Are you ok?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I didn't answer. I couldn't. Being choked up by sadness, I didn't want to either.

"I'm sorry I act like such a jerk sometimes..." Why is he doing this. "But we need to get along if were going to live together. Friends if that's how you want it to be." He took a big breath. "We can be friends." He let out a sigh as if that was his major English presentation worth 50% of his grade.

I didn't want to break in front of him. I really didn't want to break in front of him. Yet, my emotions got the better of me and I began to sob, burst like a balloon that had been blown up too big. "I-I miss my home." I sobbed louder and louder. Blubbering like a baby, but Sasuke just started to pat my back.

"You must be scared..." He said, his voice no longer piercing, but soothing. It coaxed out my tears, to get it all out of my system. I nodded. Then cried until all that was left was wet checks and sniffs. "There there." He comforted slightly awkwardly. "All better?"

I nodded and Sasuke got off the bed from behind me and stood in front of me. "Now let's go to sleep." I knew he meant well, but my mind was buzzing, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Yet, knowing that, I still stood up and pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. "Good night Sasuke...." She said quietly, almost a whisper. As much as a jerk as he was, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone in that moment.

I could feel Sasuke look into my eyes. Then he sighed. "I can tell you don't want to be alone." He sighed somewhat frustrated. "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

How could he read my mind so easily? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I should just agree before he changes his mind. "Thank you...." My voice cracked. It was probably expected but it still surprised me.

His lips tugged up in either a smile or a smirk. In the low lightly, I could hardly tell. "Alright... Then sleep, I'll stay here."

I slipped under the covers and did too. His warmth was what coaxed me to sleep as he stroked my hair.

 

My opened that morning and Sasuke and I were face to face. I didn't scream, because he was there last night. It surprised me however, I expected him to leave soon after I fell asleep, but here he is.

Something compelled me to rub his hair, and I didn't fight it. I gently stroked his hair. It didn't matter because we had to wake up soon anyway to go to the academy and get assigned to our teams.

Sasuke made a cute groan before waking up. "Oh! Sorry." I laugh and sat up. "It seems you fell asleep in here. Well, get up lazy bones, we get assigned to our teams today!" I jumped on the bed excitedly.

I could see Sasuke roll his eyes at my childishness. "That's today isn't it. My team better not be useless." He grumbled and I roll my eyes. "I just hope we all get along. We'll be together for a while."

We looked at each other with our colliding ideas. Sasuke broke it by shaking his head and getting up from my bed. He left silently and quickly. 'Sometimes, that guy can be real jerk...' I thought as he left.

Then I remembered we couldn't go to the academy in our pajamas, so I rushed to get dressed. Today I dressed in a green crop top that exposed my stomach with black baggy slacks with pockets with my converse.

Soon after, it hit me that I'd have to wear ninja shoes soon enough. That made me sigh. They hurt my feet after a while. Imagine what it'd be like for a whole day or week on a mission.

I had nothing left to do, so I left the room to go to the academy. It didn't matter to me that Sasuke followed behind me. I quite enjoyed his company, when he wasn't a jerk that is.

We got to the academy with our apple cores from breakfast since we didn't want to sit at the table we just brought fruit. The classroom was practically empty except some early birds like the Hyuuga's and Shikamaru. I sat next to Hinata and ushered Shika over, but his only response was, 'woman are such a drag'

In the end we all sat next to each other. The girls fought over who next to Sasuke, and let me tell you, it was entertaining! Sasuke wouldn't give anyone the gift of emotions, but he was ticked off. His eyebrow was twitching slightly and his foot was tapping.

It made me giggle at his pain. Then, something that shocked me happened right in front of my eyes. Naruto and Sasuke kissed. This time, instead of giggling, I laughed out loud. It was hilarious man.

I almost felt bad for him

Almost.

Iruka-sensei came in soon after Naruto was beaten to a pulp. Iruka congratulated us on graduating and started to assign teams or squads.

"Team 7" he announced, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Ichi Rei." I was crushed. C'mon, I was with that jerk Sasuke! Naruto seemed crushed, actually everyone seemed crushed. I just wanted to be with Hinata, Shikamaru, or Kiba. In fact that should've been our team bro!

I decided to take the moral high ground and keep my head up high. It could've been worse.

This. Could. Not. Be. Worse!!!! I've been sitting in the damn classroom for five hours waiting for our to-be-sensei to show his face! I have resorted to throwing things, drumming my fingers, and bothering Sasuke. Yet he still had yet to arrive

My new teammate Naruto, had set up an eraser trap which I found extremely hilarious. If he fell for it Sasuke owed me Ichiraku for dinner. If he didn't, I was his slave for half an hour. I was really hoping this sensei was an idiot.

We heard footsteps down the hall and all eyes turned towards. The door slid open and the eraser fell, right on his silver hair.

"Hah! You owe me Ichiraku!" I danced happily pointing at Sasuke and everyone laughed and Sasuke "hn"ed.

"My first impression of you all, is you're all morons." The man with gravity-defying hair stated unamused by our childish prank.


	5. Chapter 5

After the little run in with our sensei, we went to the patio to get to know each other.

"Alright, say your name, dream, hobbies, likes, and dislikes." Our sensei says. My teammate with the blonde hair makes a dumb face and states, "Why don't you start?"

"Ok." Kakashi sat up straight and crossed his arms. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My dreams? I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies? I have lots of hobbies! Likes? I like a lot of things? Dislike? Well, I don't feel like telling you that either." Our sensei laughed.

"All we learned was his name..." The blonde kid muttered. "Blondie, you're next." Our sensei ushered.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to become the Hokage! Then all the villagers will acknowledge my strength. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them! I like instant ramen and the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at Ichiraku's! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait once you pour the water in the cup! Believe it!" Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura.

"You next.." He stated. "My name is Haruno Sakura. "What I like is... Or who I like..." She glances at Sasuke. "My hobbies are.." She looks at Sasuke who doesn't care and she giggles. "My dreams for the future..." She looks back over at Sasuke who still doesn't care and squeals.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and they land on Sasuke. "You're next." Sasuke nods. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." I gasped. "Not even me? I thought we had a truce!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I especially hate her." This made me pout. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality." The auto suddenly got darker. "I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone..." We were all silent.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the ridiculousness of Sasuke's introduction. "Let's see yours, Rei." The other genin excluding Sasuke gasped. "You know her Sensei?" Sakura asked. He shrugged. "I was the one who found her."

They gawked at me for a while. "Can I go?" I asked wanted the strange aura out of my mind. They nodded. "Well, my name is Ichi Rei. My hobbies are bothering Sasuke, reading books, and practicing ninjutsu with Hinata. However back before I came here, I enjoyed eating ice cream with my parents. I guess you could say my goal for the future is getting back home... But with no leads whatsoever, I doubt it'll happen."

I shrugged. "My likes? Well I love the Iron Fey Series by Julie Kagawa and Ichiraku ramen!!" I cheered... I dislike sour foods?" I sucked with on the spot stuff

Kakashi nodded. "We start training tomorrow. Meet me at the training grounds at 5 AM alright?" Then he started to walked off before turning around and saying, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." Next thing we knew, he was gone.

 

It was 5 AM and my team and I stood at the training grounds waiting, barely keeping our eyes open. Sasuke stood up against the tree with Sakura trying to lean on his but he wouldn't have it. That made me chuckle. Naruto and I laid on the grass chilling trying to get a few more minutes sleep.

Soon enough, a few minutes turned into a few hours. 5 AM turned into 9AM. Sasuke got impatient and started tapping his foot angrily. Sakura couldn't care less that Kakashi was late. Naruto was out like a light snoring and all. I sat there studying the area round me.

It was a mixture of a forest, field, and river. It was a very peaceful place and it soothed me. I closed my tired eyes once more.

"What is taking sensei so long?" Sakura complained. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Probably overslept." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke stood next to where I was sitting and I looked up at him. "He's coming." He mumbled. This made me sit up as I saw Kakashi. "Hey, Kaka-sensei!" I smiled brightly at him.

He looked us all up and down and crossed his arms. "Now is the time we see who is worthy of becoming a genin." He said simply.

At that moment, all of us tensed. "But sensei. We've already passed out exam! Were already genin!" Naruto said laughing nervously. Sakura looked at Sasuke, while he looked calm and collected, but I could see in his eyes that he was slightly nervous.

I was scared too, so instinctively I grabbed Sasuke's hand, which earned a nice big glare from Sakura. However, Sasuke squeezed my hand back slightly and I felt reassured.

Kakashi looked into our eyes and sighed. "All you have to do is pass my and you're good. Simple as that." He smiled and pulled out three bells. "That test is to take one of these bells before noon."

Sakura put on a know-it-all face and pointed at the bells. "But sensei, there's three bells and four of us. How are we all supposed to pass?" She looked at Sasuke.

Kakashi smirked. "Well, that mean one of you will go back to the academy and be tied to one of those poles and watch us all eat lunch." He pointed at the wooden poles.

All of us looked at our grumbling stomachs. "So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast." I heard Sasuke mutter angrily.

My stomach clenched. I wasn't used to fighting in duals. I knew stuff that would help me, because Neji helped Hinata and I on orders, but we barely sparred so I was the equivalent to a sitting duck practically.

Kakashi studied our expressions as if we we animals and I could hear him chuckle. He reached into the pouch on his hip and all of us scattered, thinking he would bring out a super cool ninja weapon.

I was up in a tree getting comfortable when I saw sensei pull out a book call Icha Icha Paradise. I recognized the cover from when Kakashi took me to the Hokage.

A memory of the peek I had of the book almost made me fall out of the tree. That book is nasty, and I wanted nothing to do with it.

I looked down to see Naruto trying to spar hand to hand with Kakashi. It was pretty pointless to watch because he wasn't getting anywhere. Just when it seemed he might get the upper hand he looses his advantage due to Kakashi's quick wit.

This fight was more than hilarious, because Naruto futilely tried to attack Kakashi multiple times. One try ended up with him getting nailed in the butt sending him flying.

When I heard the bushes rustle next to me, I looked over to see kunai shoot out. It was Sasuke's. I saw the kunais nail right on target. That is, if the target was a log pretending to be Kakashi.

Sasuke bolted as soon as the log appeared and I decided to follow him. I knew Sasuke was good so maybe he could help me or vise versa. I didn't want to go back to the academy. It'd be a disappointment to Hinata.

"Sasuke!" I whisper yelled as I followed him. However, unlike like previous thoughts, Sasuke shot me a nasty glare that paralyzed me on spot.

\---

"Well this didn't go quite as planned." I mumbled as I ate my bento with Naruto kicking and screaming behind us to let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

"You do know the point of this exercise right?" Kakashi asked as if challenging us. All of us remained silent. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment.

"Why do you think they put you genin in three-man squads?!" He nearly shouted and it clicked in my head.

"To work together..." I mumbled, remembering Hinata's words, but I was barely speaking at all. Kakashi's eyes fell on me. "What was that?" He asked and I tensed.

"T-to.. Work toge-together." I stuttered out nervously. The smallest of smiles showed on Kakashi's face. "That's right."

"Naruto, you were just stupid, you can't just openly attack the enemy without a plan, and were too stubborn to ask for help. Sakura, all you cared about was if Sasuke needed help or if you could partner up with Sasuke to help Naruto who was right in front of you! Sasuke." He paused. "Sasuke, you were too arrogant to even consider the possibility of having help. And last but certainly not least, Rei. You gave a single lone attempt but then gave up and attacked on your own. You decided if it wasn't someone you're comfortable with its pointless. Make new friends." Kakashi lectured all of us. Making us all ashamed of ourselves.

Friends. The word echoed in my mind. Well I have Sasuke and Hinata. If I could even call Sasuke a friend that is. I was even close with Kiba and Shikamaru. But none of them were on my team. I was stuck with stick-in-the-mud Sasuke. Then fangirl Sakura and dumbass Naruto.

I mean Naruto was cool and all but he was kind of obnoxious at times. If I tried I might be able to make friends with him...

However Sakura? I don't think we can get along. Ever really. Her extreme perky traits got to me. If she were less Sasuke obsessed maybe we could talk but until then I'd simply put up with her.

"N-Naruto...?" I started nervously. A blush settling on my face. He looked at me with an unamused face. I couldn't blame him as he was tied to a pole. I looked at him and smiled. He seemed confused at first but he ended up grinning sheepishly back at me.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and changed. Kakashi pinned his arm against him and say on his back. I winced in sympathy. "As I was saying."

Kakashi continued his speech. "There will be times when things happen that the enemy will turn you against each other." He looked at all of us. "For example." Kakashi took a kunai to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies. Rei you kill them both if she won't do it." His expression looked dangerously serious and we all tensed.

Even the all high and mighty Sasuke tensed up. I knew he didn't want it to happen but I was scared out of my skin. Kakashi sighed and stood. "Those who do not follow the rules are scum." He emphasized 'scum.' "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi quoted thoughtfully. "Heroes sometimes end up there." He pointed at a rock with countless names on it.

"One day I want to be a hero and get on that rock!" Naruto proclaimed proudly. "What kind of heroes are on there?" He asked excitedly.

"The dead kind." An eery silence fell on all of us. "You'll try again later. Eat your lunch, but don't give any to Naruto. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned threateningly. We nodded out of fear.

Then he was gone. I thought about what he just said. "I do need to make some more friends..." I mumbled quietly to myself. "N-Naruto?" He looked at me confused. "H-h-here." I offered him a piece of my lunch. "I uh... Hope we can be f-friends." I smiled.

Sakura and Sasuke noticed and reluctantly sighed and offered Naruto some of their meal two.

"You need your strength." Sasuke said bitterly. Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto ate and tested up. "Y-you guys..." Tears fell from his eyes gratefully. "Hurry! Before sensei comes back." Sakura said in a hushed tone.

However it was too late. Kakashi was in front of us with an angry expression. "YOU ALL..." He started before crouching down and what I assumed, smiled. "Pass."

 

I looked in the full-length mirror in my room. I had three different sets of clothes.

I couldn't decide between the loose long-sleeve black with Sakura blossoms crop top that exposed my stomach. The sleeves resembled a kimono. Black shorts where the sides were together at the top and crossed over with strings at the bottom. It reached a little higher than mid-thigh with ninja sandals bottoms but styled as tall boots that came a ways up my shin

The next outfit was a white loose fitting shirt with slits cut at the shoulders paired with black long pants with the same sandals.

The last outfit was a purple short sleeve loose shirt paired with a black jacket and black leggings.

For today I went with the last one as I'm sure we wouldn't be doing anything to hard. After putting on my accessories, I nodded approvingly at the mirror and left my room to have breakfast with Sasuke. 

To my surprise, a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and sausage links lay in my spot as Sasuke munched on his own plate. My eyes widened as our eyes caught and I pointed to myself then the plate in front of me. He sighed and nodded. A grin spread across my face and he smirked. "You sure were taking your time in there, lamb." he stated.

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "Lamb? Where did that come from Duck-butt?" I countered and he grew irked as a vein bulged out of his head. Check and mate I thought cockily and we both burst into laughter. Well, I did. Sasuke just let out a hearty chuckle. But that was enough for today. I was getting into his shell, and I was glad for that at least.

Our first mission as an official team was... Interesting to say the least. I was up in a tree reporting to Kakashi. "Point C. I have my eyes on the target. I'm going in." I crept up on our target, but was interrupted my Naruto grabbing the screaming cat.

This was not the last time Naruto would mess up a simple mission such as this. In fact he even messed up pulling weeds. He even messed up walking dogs.

Speaking of the walking dogs mission,

 

"Next, the four of you will be walking these four dogs." Kakashi pointed at the seemingly sweet dogs, but for some reason, I couldn't take another step. One of the dogs looked at me dead in the eye and I had tensed up. It came up to my feet and I yelped, jumping back.

"Is something wrong, Rei-chan?" Sasuke asked a bit worried. I couldn't answer him, I just stared into the eyes of the dog. It seemed innocent enough, but my head couldn't stay on straight. Images of my late brother mauled came into my mind and I backed away from the small dog and I jumped up a tree whimpering. Everything else seemed to disappear from my mind. I forgot the others were even there and stared dead into the eyes of the dog.

"Rei?" A hand grasped my ankle and I was snapped out of my fear trance. "Oh! Sorry About that." I laughed nervously. "I don't know what came over me." Sasuke stared up at me with a hint of worry as he grasped my ankle.

"Sensei... I'll take Rei's dog. I don't think she's up to it..." Sakura offered. At that moment, Sakura became OK in my book. I smiled at her gratefully and she smiled back.

For the rest of that mission, I watched from the tree. Naruto, having to be the best, took the dog that was the biggest. In the end, he ended up being walked by the dog rather than the other way around.

I stood next to Sasuke as Naruto complained to the Third Hokage about how unfair it was that we have such easy missions.. "I'm going to become the Hokage one day, and how am I supposed to get anywhere if I'm going around doing chores?!" He exclaims in an angered tone. I felt a breathy whisper in my ear and jumped, as Sasuke's voice told me his opinion. "If he can't even complete the chores, how is he supposed to handle a real mission?" He chuckled with a smirk and I giggled along with him.

Naruto shot us a glare with Sakura. Though for different reasons. I stuck my tongue out at the and Sasuke returned to his stoic expression.

After that, Iruka lectured us about why we couldn't have a higher class mission, but honestly, I zoned out. It didn't really interest me in the slightest. Once the Hokage coughed and started taking, I started paying attention. "Whats the harm Iruka. They may have a C ranked mission. It shall be a simple escort mission to the land of Waves. They should be capable of that. They'll have Kakashi after all."

"But-"

"Here is your mission, You will escort Tazuna, the bridge-builder to the land of waves and oversee the bridge being built. Understood?" He stated, completely ignoring Iruka-sensei. We all nodded slightly shocked, while Naruto jumped for joy.

Then the bridge-builder, Tazuna, came out drinking a bottle of beer. "What? These are just a bunch of brats!" He complained and we all stared. "Huh?" Naruto sounded.

"Especially you! The short one with the stupid face!" The bridge builder excaimed drunkly. "Are you guys really Ninja?"

Naruto laughed in a mocking tone. "I wonder who he's talking about." He surely was think someone was shorter than him.

We all lined up to measure each other, and by a whopping one inch, Naruto was shorter than me. This made him get angry very quickly. "I'LL KILL HIM!" He shouted as Kakashi picked him up by the collar.

Kakashi sighed and calmly said, "What good would it do if you killed the man you're supposed to be guarding?" Then Sasuke scoffed. "Moron."

Suddenly the man got over his drunken state and introduced himself. "I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking your life and limb in guarding me to the max, until I return to my land and complete my bridge!"

We all sighed.

"Meet at the entrance to the leaf in an hour." Our sensei instructed. "We'll leave then."

Sasuke and I returned home and packed our bags. I had simple things packed, like extra clothes, my weapons, a katana, and I even packed a few snacks without Sasuke finding me out!

Once I had finished packing, Sasuke came into my room and sat on the bed. "Our first mission outside of Konoha." He said staring at the ceiling.

I smiled at him. "Yup. I've never been anywhere but, here in the world." I laughed.

"You've never talked about where you're from. Is there a reason?"

I shrugged. "I don't really want to get my hopes up you know? If I talk about it, I'll miss home, and if I miss home it won't get any easier to be away." I explained. He nodded.

"Well, you're here for now. Here, I've got your back? I guess." He reassured awkwardly, making me giggle. "Thanks, Sasuke." I hugged him for a second before leaving my room to head for the gates.

Once I got to the door. "You coming with? I still don't know how to get to the gates..." I awkwardly proclaimed. He laughed.

"C'mon, lamb. Let's get going already."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted right into my ear. I rubbed the side of my head and sighed. "You know Naruto, It's my first time out of the village and I'm not nearly as excited as you...."

Naruto laughed happily. "You too, Rei?" he asked with a toothy grin spread across his face. "You see, I've never been outside the village, before! I can't wait to see whats outside the walls of our village." This time, I couldn't help but smile with him. "I can relate."

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's goofiness. "Both of you are too excited." Sasuke scoffed with a brooding chuckle. Looking over, I saw Sakura swooning with hearts in her eyes. 

Right as we started to leave, a voice called out. "Rei! Wait up!" Shikamaru was standing there with a box in his hand. He had sweat running down his face. "I left training with Asuma-sensei just now, so if you wouldn't mind letting me catch my breath. 

I giggled. "Of course Shika-chan!" Shikamaru fell over after I said that. "Shika-chan?? W-what am I? A girl?" He stuttered out with an urk on his forehead. This only made me laugh more. "I want to pinch your cheeks!" a blush rose on Shikamaru's face. "D-don't say that kind of stuff... Anyways. Here I got this for your first mission out of the village..." He handed me the box. 

The box was black and plain. I took the top off and inside was a tube shaped flute. "It's a ninja tool that are somewhat hard to come by. They make an enemy drowsy if not to sleep. The song that's most effective is on that scroll.

"Wow! Thank you Shika-chan! I love it!" I leaped onto Shika and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you like it. Be sure to use it. I have to get back to training and those silly D-rank missions. Be grateful you get a more interesting one." Shikamaru sighed before turning around and flashing me a thumbs up. "Come back safely, OK?" 

"Of course! I'll see you soon!" I waved before running to catch up with the others who were already outside the gate.

When I caught up to them it seemed like an argument was taking place. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted at the old man we were supposed to be guarding. "You'll have no choice but to acknowledge me then!!" 

"How many times must we tell you Naruto? We are supposed to protect the man! Not argue with him! Jeez!" I teased. Then the overwhelming feeling of being watched sent shivers down my spine.

We started to move, and Sasuke moved next to me. "Where were you until just now?" He asked. "Oh? Shika just gave me a present for my first mission." I stuck my tongue out and he shook his head with a smile.

 

"Hey, Sasuke? Did it rain last night?" I asked Sasuke who was right next to me as we passed a puddle in the middle of the road. Sasuke shook his head.

The next thing I knew, Kakashi was covered in chains and the chains pulled so hard it seemed to cut him into pieces. 

All of us looked into the spot where Kakashi was standing with our mouths gaping and hanging. Sakura screamed while Naruto and I cried for our sensei. 

The men from the puddle gathered behind Naruto and he froze sweat rolled down his face. 

They sent the chains towards Naruto, and Sasuke leaped into action, throwing shiruken and stuck their chains into the tree and laughed. Naruto was still frozen as one went for Naruto and the other for Tazuna. I ran for Tazuna with Sakura but Sasuke rushed in front of us.

"Sasuke!" I cried before he got hit by the puddle mens' claws, but before I could do something. Kakashi grabbed them by their necks. "K-Kakashi!" I cried. Sakura looked relieved and Sasuke had a disappointed look on his face. "Don't have that face, you idiot! he just saved your life!" I smacked Sasuke on the back of the head. He rubbed the spot tentatively. 

"Wait.... Weren't you dead?" looking at where his body was, I saw a pile of logs. 'He knew???' In this moment I was sure that my sensei was invincible.

"I'm surprised you didn't move, Naruto...." Kakashi shook his head. "Good going, Sasuke, Sakura, Rei." In all honesty I felt that I didn't deserve praise, so I looked down. If it weren't for Sasuke and Sensei, we'd all be dead, and that thought shook me to my core. 

However, it didn't show on my face. I saw Sasuke's eyes looking me over, I guess to make sure I was ok. So I gave a weak smile.

Then his eyes shifted to Naruto. "Are you sure you're ok? Scaredy Cat?"

Before Naruto could even shoot back a reply to Sasuke's snide remark, Kakashi started to lecture him. "Their weapons were laced in poison, so we need to go back to the village to get your hand treated." Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted, but didn't complain more than that. Kakashi's eyes turned to Tazuna. 

"By the way... We need to talk."

The ninja were tied against the tree, and Kakashi was explaining more stuff about how awesome he is for noticing it. I tried to pay attention, but in all my life I've never been more afraid. I went from waking up and going to school with my parents to guide me to life or death situations like this. 

I'd tried to brush it off these past few weeks, but now more than ever, I wanted to cry to my mother or Sasuke, but I couldn't stop staring at the two ninja in front of me with my hands shaking in fists at my side.

The next thing I knew, I was staring at Naruto with a kunai stuck in his hand. "Naruto! That was too reckless! What are you thinking!?" Sakura cried. I nodded along with Sakura. "We need to get you to a hospitol right away!" 

"No! I should be getting stronger! I've been training so hard. I'll neverbe afraid or a coward! I won't loose to Sasuke! I'll protect you old man! The mission continues."

"That's great that you got the poison out and all, but if you lose more blood you're going to die." Kakashi stated plainly, and then Naruto started to freak out. This snapped me out of my panicked state and I laughed. Sasuke started to look at me with a serious face, but smiled soon after.

 

"It's so foggy I can't see a thing." Sakura mumbled as we sat on the boat and approached the bridge almost silently.

Kakashi and Tazuna started having a scary conversation. Tazuna started to explain who he was being chased by. "His name is Gato." Kakashi seemed to know who he was. but I was at a loss. "He doesn't want the bridge to be built and for us to have connection to the mainland so that he can't control us."

Tazuna tried guilt tripping us talking about his daughter and grandchild and I started to tear up. "Not his grandchild!" I whisper shouted. So we decided to stay and help.

Even though we decided to stay, Kakashi had a worried look on his face. Sasuke and Naruto were rushing ahead. And Naruto through a kunai at the bushes. "Heh just a mouse." Sakura and I were surprised at his rash actions. "Stop showing off, Naruto!" I shouted with Sakura." When he did it again, Sakura hit him hard, because it was only a rabbit.

Kakashi also seemed to be on guard.

"Everyone, get down!" Sensei shouted and we ducked. Then a cleaver was sent flying. It then got stuck in a tree.

"Momochi Zabuza eh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow when a man perched himself on the cleaver's handle. 'This guy shows off better than Sasuke, we better be careful...' I thought, but Naruto disobeyed my mental command and started to charge. 'You idiot!' I mentally shouted. 'If Kakashi knows this guy, then he must be trouble, you can't take this guy.' 

I may not be a strong ninja, but I know how to assess a situation, and by Kakashi's stance, I knew this wasn't a guy we would be able to take on. 

Sasuke stood in front of me, in a defensive way, and I mentally thanked him, but even Sasuke wouldn't be able to stop him. 

We were in over our head with this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long....


	8. Chapter 8

I could feel the tension in the air as the attacker stared down at us from atop his cleaver. Kakashi's hand grabbed his headband that covered his eye.

All of us were confused at the action. Was he hiding his eye for a reason? Being honest, I thought he did it to look cool, because that was the way our sensei did things. Looking at the situation meant that maybe I was unerestimating my sensei....

"I assume that you are the Sharingan user, Kakashi." Zabuza implied, confusing the hell out of me. 'What's a Sharingan?' What confused me the most was how Sasuke reacted to hearing it.

His eyes narrowed and it almost looked as if he was glaring at Kakashi.

"Sorry, but I'll have you hand over the old man."

Kakashi got into a fighting position. "Get into Manji positions and protect Tazuna. Don't get involved in this battle." He instructed.

"That's the teamwork for now." His eyes slid over to Zabuza and he removed the headband from over his eye. It was red with black tomes surrounding what would have been his pupil. 

I guessed it was the Sharingan that they were mumbling about earlier, besides that, it sent shivers down my spine. I knew that I never wanted to be on the opposing side of that eye, and if I were, it'd be the end of me.

"Wow! I never expected to the see the rumored Sharingan this soon. It's an honor" Zabuza taunted. I could tell he was feeling smug from the tone of his voice, and being honest, he seemed to radiate with power so his confidence wasn't unjustified

I couldn't help but wonder how we would get out of this situation when it seemed so bleak. Looking over, I saw the same stature in my friends. Yet, that seemed to wash my fear away in a sense. I wanted to be the one to protect my friends. Granted, I was no different if not weaker than Sasuke and Naruto.

No one seemed to realize, but Naruto has a lot of potential from my perspective. Though I guess I'm not one to talk, but everyone on my team deserves to carry out their respective legacy.

This determination swelled within me, and I cast away my fears, if only for now.

"Everyone has been going on and on about this Sharingan! what is it!?!?!?" Sasuke held back a chuckle

"The Sharingan is... Power that the light of the eye generates and the pupil emanates. The user of the so-called visual jutsu is said to possess the vision to see through all genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and is able to reflect them. Sharingan is a type of eye that is unique to the user of the visual art. However, that is not the only power of the Sharingan."

"Wow... Sasuke really knows a lot..." I heard Sakura mumble under her breath. She, however was the one to say what most of us were thinking.

"Well said. That is not all. What's more frightening, is that such an eye can assess an opponent's technique and copy them."

After he said that, mist started to form thicker around us. My team formed the manji formation around Tazuna as we had practiced before. Our eyes more alert than before.

Zabuza praised Kakashi more and more, impressing us all. All but Sasuke, who's glare at Kakashi seemed to be getting more and more intense.

"Lets end the talking here. I must kill the old man immediately." Zabuza crouched on his cleaver. All of us got into a fighting position as well.

"But it seems I have to defeat Kakashi first."

He jumped and stood on the lake and water swirled around him.

"Don't lower your guard you guys." He warned and Naruto and Sakura got tense. My resolve was hanging on a thread.

We were surrounded by such an intense bloodlust, that I felt would drive me mad. Sasuke looked more scared than ever when Zabuza appeared behind us. "It's over." 

All of us froze in fear, but Kakashi stabbed him, and he started to bleed. 'Is that water?'

Before I could comprehend the situation Kakashi was sliced in half. I could feel my knees go weak. 

If I were watching this as a TV show I would have face palmed at the overuse in clones, but feeling it in reality? It's more terrifying than you can possibly imagine.

Sensei appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to the neck. "Don't move." And he didn't. "It's over." We all stayed in place with our jaws hanging. 

Is this how strong our sensei is?


End file.
